Forever in Your Arms
by Zyrillose
Summary: When the four boys of Big Time Rush leave for LA with famous music producer Gustavo Rocque, they leave behind possibly the most important things in their life: their friend Krystal and her twin sister Sarah.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Minnesota

**So, this is my first story on . Hope you like! Oh, and I don't own Big Time Rush. Any similarities to other stories are purely coincidental but PM me if you want me to edit/delete this story.**

_**Krystal's POV**_

The car ride to the airport was long and silent. As Mrs. Knight pulled into the driveway of the airport, I stumbled out of the car carrying a small black bag filled with James's endless bottles of imported hair products and Cuda Man-Spray.

"Hey! Be careful with that! My luck comb is in there!" James bellowed. I was too depressed that my four best friends were leaving for LA to answer. "Look Krys, I know you're sad now, but think about it! This is a great chance for you to meet new friends." Carlos said as he laid a comforting hand on my shoulder which just caused me to tear up more. Although the four boys were wildly popular at school without even trying, I on the other hand was that girl that no one even knew existed. While waiting to check the boys, Katie, and Mrs. Knight in, Logan was busy trying to tutor me in math so that I actually had a chance of passing before they left.

Every time I looked at Kendall, I only started to cry more and more. Oh, did I forget to mention that I've had a HUGE crush on him ever since we were eight? The only people who knew were Logan and my twin sister Sarah who was too busy with some project for school to come and send them off. Although… I had a vague feeling that Katie was starting to notice my crush on her brother.

~ 2 Hours Later ~

One by one, my friends were starting to pile into the airplane except for Kendall who was still waiting at the gate. He pulled me into a giant hug as I took in the familiar scent of his aftershave. "I'm going to miss you so much." He whispered in my ear. I melted in his strong arm and after what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away. He slowly started to walk into the terminal and took one last look at me. I felt like my heart was being torn out.

**Well, I'm not very good at beginning stories. Never have been. But I guarantee that future chapters will be better. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tremor

**This is just a short update since I'm tired and going to bed soon. However, I feel guilty leaving you guys with the horrible first chapter. This one isn't much better, but hey! I'm practically falling asleep on my keyboard here!**

**

* * *

**

_**Krystal's POV**_

_~ 2 years later ~_

Ever since the boys had left, my life has fallen apart. I had the same routine every day, go to school, come back, do homework, then go to sleep. At school, I had no friends. Big shocker. My grades have plummeted to the point where I'm barely passing most of my classes.

I walked downstairs to see my sister Sarah making pancakes. I also stopped talking, even to Sarah. "Krys, it's been two years. You have to get over them." She said. I ignored her and dug my fork into my eggs and bacon. We ate in silence. Well, _she_ ate in silence; I barely touched my plate.

_~ 1 hour later ~_

After she excused herself from the table to go watch some TV, I decided to head back to my room where I spent most of my time now. I sat on my bed and just stared at the Big Time Rush poster hanging on my wall. After I while, I sighed and looked at my phone in hopes of getting a text from one of the guys. Nothing. I wasn't surprised though; the last time I've received any form of contact from them was 1 year, 7 months, 23 days, and 4 hours. Not that I was counting or anything. Suddenly, I felt my bed shake violently.

* * *

**Ooh, a cliffy! I know this chapter was short but, I'll say it again, I'M FALLING ASLEEP ON MY KEYBOARD! What will happen next? Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Running Away

**I am sooo sorry for not updating in a while, but hey, better late than never, right? Hope you like!**

* * *

_**Krystal's POV**_

What was going on? I jolted out of my bed and peered through the window almost falling over on the way there; the shaking wouldn't stop. Endless amounts of snow just kept falling and falling. _An avalanche? No, this can't be happening._ Panicking, I grabbed a few things off of my nightstand: my iPod, cell phone, and a fresh pack of gum. As I ran downstairs, I saw Sarah pulling out the emergency disaster kit from the closet.

"Hurry, get in the car!" she commanded. I obeyed, too shocked by what was happening to verbally respond. I literally jumped into the convertible red sports car that Sarah and I worked our butts off to buy. A few seconds later, Sarah threw all of the bags she collected into the back seats and took the wheel; I didn't have my license yet because I had a secret fear of crashing.

_**Sarah's POV**_

I didn't know where I was going and frankly, I didn't really care at this point. I looked over to my right and saw Krystal sobbing hysterically. She had never been the same since the boys left. I just kept driving, again, not knowing where I was going. After hours and hours of driving in random directions, the car finally ran out of gas in what appeared to be a fancy neighborhood someplace in the West Coast. I noticed Krystal was sleeping. "Hey, Krys, wake up." She mumbled something softly then stretching out her limbs as she came to her senses. "Where are we?" she asked. "I don't know… I really don't." I replied. "Well, I'm kinda hungry." She complained. _Haha, typical Krystal._

"C'mon, lets go find someplace to eat." We were in luck; there was a nice-looking diner just around the corner. The restaurant was small, but quite quaint and had a friendly atmosphere. I ordered a simple garden salad while Krystal ordered a chicken parmesan. I realized that I left the money on the car but fortunately, the cute waiter decided to let us off with a "warning" and payed for us.

"Do you know if there's any place that we can stay while we're here?" I asked him. "Well, there's a place a few blocks away called the Palms Woods." We thanked him and knew where we would be going next.

_**Krystal's POV**_

I was amazed by the interior of the Palm Woods hotel. I made same excuse to Sarah about wanting to check out the rest of the hotel to see if it was worth staying at but really, I just wanted to take a dip in the pool. My jaw dropped at the sight of the glistening water. I smiled when I saw some teenagers about my age lounging by the pool.

I saw some familiar blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. _No, it couldn't be. Could it? Even if it was, he probably wouldn't remember me. _The guy turned around and a mixture of emotions swirled inside me. "Kenny?" I gasped loudly.

* * *

***gasps* What's going to happen next? Hope you liked! I love reviews!**


End file.
